


Red, White, and Blue All Over

by chimaeracabra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimaeracabra/pseuds/chimaeracabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and his wife enjoy some quality time together before hosting their annual Independence Day bash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, White, and Blue All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I have a dirty ass mind. I don't know why, but...cum stuff. Anyway...11 days after the fact. I wanted to do a 4th of July fic for Steve, but didn't get the chance on the holiday.

                Steve hasn't been more excited in some time as he was this morning, getting up before pillow talk could even take place. Melissa slowly wakes, finding her husband's spot empty. As a child, this holiday was always celebrated at her house; the whole family would come over, there would be cousins to pull her hair, plenty of alcohol on the breath of everyone 21 and older, and laughter filling the house all night until fireworks were set off as soon as it got dark. Since moving to New York to be with Steve, she hasn't celebrated more than Valentine's and Memorial Day.

                Sighing deeply and stretching, she can hear the sound of an axe hitting wood in the backyard. She steps out of bed to look out the window. Lo and behold, there is Steve, chopping away for the fire pit they'd bought at Home Depot just the week prior. Melissa pauses to stare at his strong shoulders and back, glistening with sweat under the hot July sun. She can see that he had already bought all the beers and wine coolers, the cardboard boxes sitting beside three large red and blue coolers on the patio. She's never seen anyone work so fast while not managing to get hurt. She can tell how much Steve wants everything to be perfect before their guests arrive.

                "Steve, baby!" Melissa calls out the second floor window. Steve pauses and squints up at where the voice is coming from. Melissa laughs.

                "Honey?" he calls.

                "Please be careful," she says. Steve grins up at her momentarily.

                "Yes, ma'am," he salutes, before continuing to hack away. The fire pit had been Melissa's idea. She already knew that Bucky would be bringing the fireworks, but a little display in the middle of the yard is something she'd wanted since moving into their new house. Melissa pulls off her tank top and underwear on her way to the bathroom. By the time she's done brushing her teeth, the chopping noise has stopped. She listens to the sound of Steve walking into the bedroom. She doesn’t wait to open the door and look to find him barefoot, unbuckling the belt of his Bermuda shorts.

                "I know you wanted that fire pit ready beforehand," Steve explains, not having looked up yet, "So, I got up early to buy the drinks, too—" Steve pauses at the closet door to glance at his naked wife. His face flushes red for a moment before he grins without teeth, stowing his belt on a hook inside the closet door.

                "Believe me when I say that you look beautiful, but I hope that's not what you'll be wearing when the guys get here."

                "Oh, Steve," Melissa giggles, turning red a little bit. He seems satisfied with himself that he can still make her blush.

                "It's only nine, honey. I would think you wouldn't want to bother showering yet. No one's going to be here until one," Steve explains, pulling his shorts off. A pair of black cotton briefs hug him in all the right places. A bead of sweat drips down his navel and Melissa bites her bottom lip.

                "I'm sure I'll find something to do in the meantime," Melissa says, dazed, still staring at him.

                "I hope I didn't wake you up with all that chopping. I wanted to let you sleep in while I finish everything up," he explains, going for his briefs next. Melissa tilts her head to the side with anticipation. When the Captain springs forth from the rest of his clothing, she can't help getting a little wet at the sight of him.

                "You feeling okay, Liss?" Steve asks, taking a step forward. Everything about him is massive in all the right ways. Melissa nods, placing a hand on his sweaty chest, moving it away almost as if it had physically burned her to touch him. There's so much heat rolling off him still. She laughs lightly.

                "Steve, you are sweating _bullets_ ," Melissa explains.

                "I know," he says, leaning down to kiss her forehead, "which is why I need to shower and grab those lawn chairs from the basement. Don't worry about it. Your cooking is going to be a handful and a half," Steve explains. His blue eyes glimmer jovially as they trace her naked form. She keeps trying to touch him, wondering where his flesh might not be soaking. Steve places both hands on her waist, smirking.

                "It's going to be ninety today," he explains casually.

                "I know."

She had convinced Steve to install the AC in the hall, but it had gotten cold during the night.

                "I left the window open when I left since it's cooler this morning…let me shower, Lissy. I don't want to get you all stinky—"

She pulls him by the wrist into the bathroom, aiming for the shower. She turns the knob, adjusting the temperature so that the water is neither too cold, nor too hot. A large, heated hand lands in the small of her back and she turns to glance at Steve with a horny smile. At first he looks so clueless, before the realization sets in.

                "You sure it's not too hot for this?" Steve asks, closing in on Melissa. She is one to really complain about the hot weather. But he can tell that she's asking for it now. He backs her into the shower until their heads are under the water. Steve pulls the curtain closed.

                "If you wanted me, Mrs. Rogers, all you had to do was say so," Steve explains in a voice that makes Melissa wetter and hornier at a maddening rate, cocking a wheat gold eyebrow. He moans, pulling her clear off her feet. She gasps, finding her legs to circle his waist. She realizes then just how dangerous the shower is, and grips the Captain's shoulders tighter than she'd meant to. Steve laughs a bit.

                "I got you, babe," he reassures her, pressing her against the wall and kissing at her neck. He smells, like she'd known he would after being out there hacking away in the sun, but the odor doesn't disturb her, rinsing away down the drain as the two of them are coated in water.

                "How do you want it, sweety?" Steve asks, pressing his lips into her cheek. She shivers at the sensation of his fingers digging into her lower back. He would ask her this sometimes, and others, just surprise her. Steve allows her to look into his eyes. She places her hands on his chest, still overwhelmed by and amused at his strength.

                "Start gentle," she says shyly, pushing the hair out of his face that had plastered itself there under the cascading water. Steve grins, carrying Melissa back away from the streaming water. He lowers to the shower floor, placing her on her back, pushing those strong hands up her legs and thighs. Steve takes a leg in each hand and places them over his shoulders. He starts kissing down her neck, chest, pausing at her breasts. Melissa closes her eyes to relax into it all, gasping when Steve's lips meet the lips between her legs. He teases her open with a broad tongue, looking up to view her expressions as he works. When Melissa begins to curl her hips up and gravitate towards his mouth, he pins her hands to the shower floor, stopping her from caressing him anywhere. She smiles, reveling in the sensation of being taken control of.

                He pushes his tongue as far inside of her as he can reach, tornadoing it counterclockwise until Melissa is trembling, on the verge of her zenith. She just about screams and Steve pauses to lift his head and sush her with a smile on his face. He has her hands pinned down still and she starts to squirm in attempts to pull them out of her grasp. She begs him to continue, lifting her waist towards him. Steve licks his lips and continues, gradually releasing Melissa's hands, letting her push them through his wet hair. Her back arches and she starts to sit up, clawing at Steve's shoulders. He sucks her into climax, and she collapses like jelly in his muscular arms. Steve holds her there on the shower floor, pulling his hand over her wet hair repeatedly, waiting for her to calm down. It satisfies him how well he can work his wife into a frenzy with just his tongue and lips. Her breath catches and when it begins to normalize, she realizes how hard he is.

                One of Melissa's small hands wraps around his dick. She smiles wearily, wondering how she'll be able to handle this now. Steve pulls her hand away, grinning.

                "Not yet," he says, kissing her forehead and leading her to stand. He reaches for the shower gel and pours a large sum into his hands, pulling them firmly over Melissa's engorged breasts, the nipples having hardened from all the pleasure. He cups and squeezes her ass in his hands, lathering everything up. Meanwhile, all Melissa can focus on is his beautiful, thick, pulsing erection, bouncing up against his taut stomach as he turns to cover his hands in more shower gel. Melissa starts washing him hurriedly, unable to ignore the new urgency welling up between her legs. Steve was always good with control, and she liked to let him take it completely. His chest is just about rock hard beneath her palms. She can't help sighing with appreciation repeatedly.

                She gazes up at Steve's face to find him looking at her body in the same enamored manner. Despite moving on to her legs, he keeps fondling a breast, allowing each to fill his entire hand. As they rinse themselves clean, the anticipation is still there. While she washes her face, Steve moaning behind her and grabbing her waist, rubbing himself against her behind, serves as a complete distraction. Melissa turns the water off, hurrying out of the shower, grabbing Steve's wrist.

                "I want you to fuck me properly—there's not enough room in there," she says hastily.

                "Okay, baby. Whatever you want." Steve manages to grab one towel on their way out of the bathroom. They practically tumble into bed. She feels Steve pull the towel down her wet back before she turns around to find him dripping, ready for her. She offers herself up to him completely. Steve's chest is heaving, and she hadn't noticed how out of breath with excitement he was. She beckons him with her hands. His cute, almost shy smile makes her heart beat faster as he climbs onto the bed, angling himself between her open legs. She grips him, wasting not a second more, and sucks him into her slippery depth. Melissa winces a moment, something she usually does upon his penetration, whether she'd had ample time to warm up or not. Steve steadies himself on his forearms before fucking away roughly, immediately earning cries of pleasure from Melissa.

                Melissa glances sideways at the full length mirror, and realizes that had she been some other onlooker, she would have thought it probably looked like Steve was trying to hurt her; he keeps fucking her hard, until she's crying out and dragging her nails down his back. The water from his hair and body continues to drip with his every fervent motion. When Steve starts moaning, she knows he won't last much longer. She mumbles gibberish, clutching at his torso and back, throwing her head so the chin tilts towards the ceiling.  His thrusts become rageful, before he pauses and gradually slows down, groaning. A flooding warmth fills her, until she can feel it drip from her opening, even as it's clenched all around Steve's girth. The sensation overwhelms her for a moment when she gazes up at Steve, clutching his face in both hands to find that he's still coming, his eyes closed in euphoria.

                The Captain's wheat gold lashes flutter open to gaze down at her dreamily. Melissa eyes the space between her thighs that is occupied by Steve's body. He bites his bottom lip, pinning her hands to the bed and propelling himself a handful more times between her legs before letting his weight drop a little. Unsure whether it's water or cum beginning to soak the sheets beneath her back, Melissa allows her head to drop. Steve kisses her forehead lingeringly, finally beginning to soften inside her. When he pulls out, an avalanche of fluid follows suit.

                "I'm sorry," Steve explains breathlessly, "I couldn’t help it," he admits, kissing at her neck, keeping her hands pinned in place. She grins sideways. He preferred to come inside her, and she had been too excited to stop for a condom. Melissa laughs. Steve releases her and pulls the towel under her hips.

                "You're going to need this," he says honestly, maneuvering to his side to continue catching his breath and admiring her. When Melissa sits up, gravity does its job. Steve cups a breast, kissing her ribs. The doorbell rings and his blue eyes widen.

                "Shit," he says, sitting up straight. Steve doesn't swear often, but when he does, it's usually because he's genuinely frustrated. He looks out the window, Melissa turning to stare at his perfect butt.

                "Bucky's here…I forgot he was coming over early to help with the grill." Steve sounds disappointed, but when he turns around, there's a smile on his face.

                "I don't mind if you want to take another shower, Mrs. Rogers, but I gotta get down there and let Bucky in." He pauses at the bed where she sits to lift Melissa to her feet and kiss her passionately a moment. She continues to feel him drip against her inner thigh and stares down in amazement at the puddle forming at her feet. Steve blushes, picks up the towel, and kneels there a moment to clean up his mess.  Melissa places a hand on his shoulder.

                "It's okay, Stevie. I've got a red dress, blue sandals, and all I needed was something white."

It takes a moment for the joke to set in, but when it does, Steve looks up laughing uncontrollably.


End file.
